The invention relates to an automatic steel ball recollecting apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic steel ball recollecting apparatus for use in a recreational pinball machine that makes use of a plurality of small steel balls trapped in holes interspersed on a score board to heighten a recreational effect and has a function of collecting all trapped balls in a tray at one time.
A conventional pinball machine for amusement is provided with a plurality of holes arranged on a score board at predetermined positions for trapping steel balls passing by. There are micro-switches installed behind these holes. When passing over holes, small steel balls roll into the holes, trigger micro-switches and then fall into a tray under the machine.
For such a construction, steel balls enter holes and disappear in a short time and so the visual effect only lasts for an instant when a ball falls into a hole. There is no other things provided for visual recognition except the score displayed on the electronic screen.
In view of the aforesaid shortcoming of a relatively short visual dynamic effect for the conventional construction of a pinball machine, the invention provides an automatic steel ball recollecting apparatus which is applicable for such a recreational machine and has a smart structure that, in cooperation with electronic controllers, can keep the trapped balls halting on the score board, enhancing the freshness of a visual effect and the interest of playing games. It is really a great improvement in the recreational effect of a pinball machine.